Together Forever
by VenusPrincess
Summary: This is a free verse poem,But its more like a short story.Its in Minako's point of view,Its about how she and Kunzite came to be and how they both died in The Silver Millennium.


Together Forever  
This is a free verse poem,But its more like a short story.Its in Minako's point of view,Its about how she and Kunzite came to be and how they both died in the The Silver Millennium.Its kind of sad,but Its about love that can overcome anything.I personally Like it...then again i wrote it.^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company are created by Takeuchi Naoko, owned by TOEI animation and a plethora of other production and distribution companies, And i don't have any legal right to these characters...*starts to cry*please don't sue me.ok i'm done ^_^*  
  
When I first saw you,  
I knew it was love  
You didn't seem to think so  
I felt like you hated me  
So I tried everything to fix myself  
So you would love me  
Or at least notice me  
None of it worked  
I nearly gave up ever having you  
Then that one day  
My princess who I had sworn to protect  
Was in danger  
We nearly lost her  
I was so scared  
Not for myself  
But for her  
I thought I could never fulfill my job  
I didn't deserve to be the leader of the Senshi  
Then you found me  
I was in the gardens  
Crying  
You held me in your arms  
And told me it would be okay  
You nearly lost your prince as well  
We were so alike  
You being a General  
And I a Senshi  
You the leader of the Generals  
To protect your Prince  
I the leader of the senshi  
To protect my Princess  
You looked at me  
Your cold grey eyes turning soft  
I could drown in your eyes  
And I think I almost did  
Then you pronounced your love to me  
And sealed it with a kiss  
I felt everything around me melt  
And as you held me closer  
Everything around us was spinning  
I felt dizzy from your kiss  
But yet i wanted another  
I felt your love pour into me  
In that one kiss  
Making me feel light headed and warm  
I closed my eyes  
Never wanting it to end  
But it had to  
It always does  
Queen Beryl of the negaverse was attacking  
You had to protect your Prince  
And Planet  
I remember that faithful night  
  
"Don't leave me my love"  
  
"I will never leave you.Forever i will be with you."  
  
"I fear i may never see you again."  
  
"I will return to you my little princess.I love you."  
  
"Oh Kunzite!I love you to,don't go,please don't leave me!"  
  
"Don't cry my love,I promise to return to you."  
  
"never forget me?"  
  
"I could never,Minako.You will always be in my heart."  
  
"As you will be in mine."  
  
"Goodbye my love."  
  
You held me in one last embrace  
The last one we would ever be in  
Alive  
Earth was attacked  
When I was told you were captured  
My heart died that day  
I still believed you would return to me  
And you did  
I was so happy  
I ran out to you  
There were stories about you being turned evil  
I didn't belive them  
And it caused my death  
I went to greet you  
I looked into your eyes  
As I felt your sword cut into me  
My eyes filled with tears  
As I felt the blood on my hands  
Your eyes  
Cold grey  
I fell to my knees  
The stories were true  
But yet you betrayed me  
And for a minute  
Beryl's spell on you was broken  
As you saw me covered in my own blood  
You fell before me  
That was the first time i ever saw you cry  
Looking at the sword  
That had taken your loves life  
You realized what had happened  
My eyes were closed in pain  
I was to weak  
I opened them once more  
To see you looking at me  
Tears pouring down your cheeks  
I heard you whisper something  
Then I saw it  
You plunged your own sword  
Into yourself  
My eyes widened in horror  
You looked at me once more  
As our blood mixed together  
  
"I'm sorry my love."  
  
"Your forgiven.I love you Kunzite.And i will love you forever.Even in death."  
  
"I love you Minako,forever you will be with me.You have my heart...forever.Even after it stops beating."  
  
"Hold me once more my love,As we enter death together."  
  
You nodded your head yes and  
You found the strength   
To crawl over to me  
You put your arms around me  
And held me tight  
Our blood had already soaked through  
Both of our clothes  
I laid my head on your chest  
And listened as your breathing  
Became softer and softer  
You hand was over my heart  
You could feel my heart beats  
Becoming less and less  
I looked at you for the last time  
No more tears were in my eyes  
As none were in yours  
I could feel you looking into my soul  
We both knew our time was ending  
And soon we would not be breathing  
But we knew  
In our hearts we would be together  
You kissed my forehead  
You lips turning cold  
Everything was becoming black  
My eyes fluttered closed  
The last thing i saw  
Was you looking at me  
With nothing but love  
And i knew  
It was the same look  
I was giving you  
I felt your body stiffen  
Yet your arms were still tight around me  
I laid my head on your chest  
We both knew we would see each other soon  
But we wouldn't be alive  
Then we both died together  
Locked in a tight embrace  
And to our left  
Laying on the ground  
Was the sword  
That had taken two lovers lives  
  
"I will see you soon,I love you Kunzite."  
  
"I'm waiting for you Minako,my love."  
  
"never leave me again?"  
  
"I never left you in the first place.I'm always going to be with you."  
  
"Forever and ever?"  
  
"forever and more,my love." 


End file.
